


They say the first day is always the hardest

by Blackwidowislyfe



Series: They say the first day is always the hardest [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I am no good at tags, Interrogation, Juggling, Omorashi, Or not, Wetting, my first work plz be gentle, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwidowislyfe/pseuds/Blackwidowislyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Clint Barton brings in the Black Widow, she realizes may have a chance. After a bit of a hiccup that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They say the first day is always the hardest

**Author's Note:**

> FAIR WARNING! Definite mentions of wetting, mild desperation. Also, this is my first work! :)

She had been in this room for well over two hours. It was a holding cell, she knew. She had heard the man who had been sent after her- Barton? She thinks that's his name- being told to put her in holding cell two. She could easily escape, even without her weapons. She had gone back and forth between staying and leaving, even scoped out the vent situation a little (They looked big enough to crawl through from the ground). But still, he said if she wanted any chance at being able to walk away without prison time or a death sentence - and he had assured her that she WOULD face them without his help- than she needed to be good and do what he said.

But she hadn't expected it to take so LONG. And she was nearing the last of her energy reserve. She was tired, and above all else she had to pee. She hadn't been since before he started after her. She whined and shifted a little. Maybe sitting down would help? There was a table and two chairs in here. She took a seat, and no sooner had she done that and the man- Barton, she was was sure now- Came in, a few files in his hand and a look on his face not much different than the one he had last time she saw him. It was one of anger, pity, and fear, all trapped behind a grumpy and impassive mask.

"Look, I think you should understand why anyone is a bit hesitant to trust you," He said, sitting across from her. "You've got quite a few deaths on you, and, to be honest, you've gotten quite sloppy lately."

She wanted to come up with a smart-ass remark to throw back, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she was still pretty certain she was going to be killed, and she needed any allies she could manage. She shifted a little before nodding. "Look, you have to understand, I was- I am- a cold blooded-"

"Save it, the people I ran with before SHEILD probably weren't much better than the ones you've been running with," Barton said. "Anyways, they've got a plea bargain for you. Do what I say, follow my orders, or you'll end up in jail, and someone- Probably the director, if we're being honest, is going to shoot you."

She flinched at how casually he said the words. It made her even more surprised by how upset the words made her. But this was something she could work with. She could handle this. Her bladder throbbed painfully, making her whimper. "What exactly will you have me doing, Barton?" She asked cautiously.

"Hey, call me Clint. That's what most of the people call me around here," He said, smiling for the first time since he'd met up with his handler after he extracted her. "Anyways, right now we're just gonna have you going through some counseling, and pick your brain a little. No missions, no killing, no Widow stuff. Just nice, normal, human things."

"No... missions?" She gasped. "But how will we defend-"

"Easy now Red," Clint said firmly.

"How will I know what to do?! And what sort of torture do you mean to do! Pick my brain? Are you turning me into a second asset?! I won't allow it!"

"Hey calm down Natasha! They still haven't finalized your papers and I can still kill you ya know!" Clint snapped

Natasha gasped as he towered over her, a look of anger and rage on his face. When she had last seen a man that angry, he took it out on her. She whimpered, and covered her face and head, ignoring the pleas from her abdomen to take it easy, and her body chose that moment to fully betray her. She began to cry as she curled up in her chair, waiting for the blows to begin as she wet herself, the body suit she was wearing flooding with warmth. It gushed out of her, a small faint hiss could be heard, and she felt like she had completely and totally hit rock bottom here.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean- Hey, don't cry," Clint said. "It's not... it's really not the end of the world."

"How can you say that?! I've been captured by maybe enemies, I'm being subjected to torture for my crimes, and now I've completely disgraced myself in front of the one person who was offering me a second chance!" She sobbed. Clint grimaced and left, but he wasn't gone long. he came back with a few stress balls.

"You know, you're not the only one who's been through shit," Bart- Clint said. "I used to be a part of a crime team. Well, mostly just an evil freakshow but hey, I did learn a few things." He smirked, and began to juggle the items in his hands. Natasha stopped crying enough to watch. "And we aren't going to torture you. Or hit you. Do you know all the crap HR would have to go through? And how much paperwork my boyfriend would have to file? No, we're just gonna help you adjust. Send you to see some people and talk. But like I said, you follow me. So anything you don't feel comfortable doing is okay too."

Natasha finally wiped her eyes, her mascara gray and wet on her hands. Maybe she wasn't wrong to give herself up. Maybe... maybe this would be a way to clean her ledger.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seems short! The next update should be longer.


End file.
